


Green Eyed Monster

by c00kie



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben knows it's stupid to be jealous.  Written for the P&R kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> P&R is owned by NBC. I am not. Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.

Ben knows it's stupid to be jealous, after all it's his ring that Leslie has on her finger and it's him who she sleeps with at night and makes pancakes for in the morning. He also knows that Leslie's completely devoted to him, that she'd never even think for a moment about straying. He knows it's stupid to be jealous, but he also thinks it's stupid the way she laughs at the new guy's jokes and the way her eyes light up when he has a good idea. 

Personally, Ben thinks his jokes are stupid and his ideas are lame, but then again that could be the jealousy talking. 

He knows that Leslie's not really into the new guy. She just really likes people, especially people who have the same passion in government and parks that she does and the new guy has both in spades. He went to Georgetown, he interned at the White House during the Clinton administration and he loves parks so much that when he and Leslie start gushing about how great Yosemite national park is he wants to shout at them to get a room. 

But it's okay. Ben can repress the green eyed monster because the new guy might have loads in common with Leslie, and he might be objectively good looking, but Leslie's still going home with him at the end of the day, so take that, new guy. 

Wait. 

Is new guy's hand on Leslie's arm? Doesn't new guy know that you never put your arm on someone's else's woman, especially when their fiancé is watching and took a tai chi class with Chris once? Okay so maybe that's not the best example, but he did knock down that jerk in the bowling alley and he and new guy have similar builds so Ben's pretty sure he can take him. 

"Don't you have anything to do?" Tom asks, "Other than stare at Leslie and the new guy?" 

"You know he's basically yours and Leslie's love child, right?" Donna asks. 

"No he's not." Ben snaps. Her eyebrows reach her head and he looks down and mutters an apology before resuming is staring into Leslie's office. 

"Does anyone even know his name?" Ben asks, looking around the room. Donna and Tom shrug, April keeps filing her nails and doesn't even glance up, Andy frowns and shakes his head and Jerry looks around the room, confused. 

"I know he went to Georgetown." 

"I thought it was Princeton." 

"I'm pretty sure it was Stanford." 

"Oh!" Andy punches his fist. "He has a girlfriend named Stacy!" 

Ben starts to feel relieved when April snatches it away. "No honey, that's Orin." 

"Oh, right," Andy sighs and looks apologetically at Ben, "Sorry, dude." 

Ben has so many questions, mostly centered on who this Stacy girl is and how someone like Orin got a girlfriend, but he's distracted from them again when he sees new guy lean down and whisper in Leslie's ear. Worse was the soft smile that appeared on her face after. 

Enough was enough. 

Ignoring the voice in his head that says don't be an asshole, Ben barges into her office. "Leslie." 

Okay so maybe her smile when she says, "Ben!" helps to ease some of the tension in his chest, but he still wants to beat new guy's face in with Leslie's photo of Madeline Albright. 

"Hey guys," he tries to sound casual as he leans down to kiss her cheek. "What are you two up too?" 

"Paul was just telling me about how he spent an entire summer camping in the Yukon. Isn't that amazing?" 

"Yeah, awesome," Ben says dryly. "You ready?" 

"Leslie, we really should-" Paul starts but Leslie's already walking out the door. Ben waits for her to be out of her office before he turns to the new guy. He might have a name now but Ben's going to forget it again so it's not even worth remembering. 

"Look, I don't know if I could take you in a fight-" 

"I took six years of Tai Kwon Do." 

"Of course you did," Ben mutters under his breath. "But Leslie's the most important thing in the world to me and I will fight for her, got it?" 

"Uh, okay?" The new guy sounds completely bewildered as Leslie pokes her head back in and asks if Ben's coming. 

The innocent word gives him a wonderful idea. Ben might not be able to take new guy in a fight, but he's going to make sure Leslie comes so hard she doesn't even think about anyone else. He smiles to himself and follows her out. 

"JJ's?" she asks when they reach his car. 

"Home," he says, getting in. 

He doesn’t talk on the way home. She does though, going on and on about the new guy and how great it is to work with someone who's passionate about the same things she is and how new guy tells the best history puns. 

Excuse me, Ben thinks, squeezing his steering wheel, but he's passionate about the same things she is and his jokes are hysterical. Ask the guys at the accounting firm, they'll tell you. 

"Oh, I know! We should invite him to dinner! You can make him one of your calzones, he loves them too." 

The fact new guy likes calzones does not endear him to Ben. If anything, it just makes him hate the man even more. 

They're barely inside their house when he lifts her up against the wall, kissing her until she's gasping for breath and her lips are red and plump. She gasps, shaking slightly as he pulls off her blazer and bites at her neck, scraping his teeth against the sensitive flesh. 

He licks and nibbles at her bottom lip until she opens her mouth again and he snakes his tongue inside, finding hers and teasing. It's a dirty, filthy kiss that makes no bones about what's going to come next. 

Later, he will make love to her but right now he needs to fuck the shit out Leslie. 

She understands though, moaning into his mouth as she tightens her legs around his waist. He presses himself against her thigh. "You want that?" 

"Yes." 

Any other time he'd strip her down, take her into their bedroom but he wants to make sure she gets his point here, so he puts her down and drops to his knees. 

Leslie is going to beg him to fuck her. 

Ben pulls down her pants and panties until they pool at her feet and she kicks them off. He kisses the inside of one of her knees, then the other one, he makes his way upward, alternating legs as he goes. He nips and kisses the soft skin, licks the wetness on her thighs. When he reaches the golden curls protecting her center he breathes in deep and uses on of his hands to spread her legs even further apart so he can see his gorgeous fiancé better. She's shiny, pink and dripping. 

He chances a look up at her face. Her eyes are closed, her hands pressed against the wall for purchase in anticipation. He lifts one of her legs over his shoulder. 

Ben does this particular task the same way he does everything else in his life, with slow, methodical precision. He presses feather light kisses on her outer folds, rakes his tongue across the wet, course hairs. 

Then he pushes his face against her and pushes his tongue into her, lapping up the sugary sweet juices, thrusting deep into her, flicking and twisting, moving slowly up the soft flesh. He licks her clit in slow circles, spells out the alphabet with his tongue in her folds until she's so wet that he has to press his palm against his jeans to keep from wanting to just slide into her. 

Instead he sucks on the tiny nub of nerves until she's pulling on his hair and saying his name like it's a prayer. 

Only then does Ben lift his head and look up at her. He knows what he must look like, wild hair, face covered in her, eyes full of lust and jealous anger. 

"We don't have long," she says, voice broken with need. 

"That's okay," he says as he lifts to his feet and pushes her up against the wall again. "This won't take long." 

Her eyes grow large as he pulls down his jeans and boxers and thrusts into her in one quick motion. He kisses her again, making her taste herself, then he presses his face between her cleavage, lifting her hips higher so he can fuck her deeper, harder. She wraps her arms around his neck, thrusts down with his upward motions, sucking his neck, babbling incoherent nonsense into his skin. 

She's so tight, so wet, so perfect and his. "You're mine," he whispers into her ear, "All mine." 

Leslie lifts her head and places a kiss so gentle on his lips that it breaks him. Then she trails her fingers down his cheek, staring at him with her beautiful, knowing face. It's then that he realizes that she knows all about his jealousy, that she's letting him fuck it out. 

"Come, baby," she insists, tightening her grip around him and pushing both of them over the edge. 

When they're done, she kisses him again, unlocks her legs and slides to the floor. As they redress she starts talking. "Do you remember that time when Shauna Malway-Tweep flirted with you when we were broken up?" 

He nods. At the time, it'd been nice to have someone be interested in him, even if he didn't reciprocate. 

"I was so jealous, so afraid you were going to run off and have babies with her."

"Never." 

"I know," she smiles, putting her hand on his cheek again. "But it made me realize that at the end of the day, the only person I could ever see myself with is you." 

Ben closes his eyes and sighs. "I'm being an idiot." 

"Yes," she says with certain matter-of-factness, "He's a great co-worker, but this," she pushes his hand against her chest so he can feel her beating heart, "is yours. Always." 

He leans his forehead against hers. "I love you, Leslie Knope." 

"I love you," she replies, stepping on her tiptoes to kiss him again. "Now come on, we only have ten minutes and I'm starving." 

Ben laughs and follows her out the door.


End file.
